


In the lapse of a heartbeat

by Fjeril



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: What Rei's eyes laid upon, that day, he would rather have never seen.





	In the lapse of a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I saw Wataru's card, then Eichi's, and my mind went /there/ again. If you know, you're warned :3  
> :3

"...Wataru...?"

Rei's vision was getting blurry. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Wataru was lying on the floor, eyes open, inert. It was a bad joke, right? Wataru was just acting, as usual, right? He couldn't be... The brunette's legs felt unstable, and he fell on his knees in a second. A shaking hand went towards the lying body's nose, trying to check if he was breathing or not. _Calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. You're just stressed out._ He tried to focus on Wataru, and noticing if he breathed or not. He stayed for a few minutes without moving, but no air touched his hand. There weren't many conclusions he could come to, and none of those pleased him.

He looked for a pulse, but once again to no avail. So, he changed his friend's position, rolling him on his back to try and give him a heart massage. He couldn't give up, not now, not before he was sure this wasn't just another trick. Tears on the verge of falling, he gave everything he had, until he couldn't find the strength to even try anymore.

Only then, a drop of water fell on his dearest friend's chest. And a second, a third - soon, rivers were rolling on the vampire's cheeks. He couldn't do anything anymore - he had promised, a long time ago, that he wouldn't make Wataru what he already was, for such a life only brought suffering and torment. He couldn't even find the strength to stand up, to even look around him.

The bright light over Wataru's body didn't matter, as well as the other presence. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing existed anymore, if the one that brightened his life wasn't there anymore.

"Hey," a sweet voice whispered to his ears, "I get your sadness: a dear person has been taken away from you."

In the middle of the dark. the voice sounded like tinkerbells, somewhat warm, yet somewhat cold as ice. The hand, on his shoulder, felt kind of wrong, and yet, the smile that reached his eyes helped calming his tears. His vision was still blurry, though, because he could see wings on the back of the unknown man.

"It hurts, doesn't it? It'll be alright. I'll help you with the pain."

The man's hands lifted him gently, and actually, surprisingly easily. Rei wanted to resist, but his body didn't respond. So, he saw himself get positionned away from the inert body, slowly brought back to his original position. Once he wasn't touching Wataru anymore, the other man slowly took the corpse in his arms, compassion and love glittering in his blue eyes. A pale hand closed the magician's eyes,

At this point, the vampire was pretty sure his eyes could see correctly again, and the wings were still there. _Ah._ He hadn't seen any in his life - he didn't even _know_ anyone who had ever seen any of them - and yet... Hair that blond was unearthly, and so were those eyes as blue as the clearest of skies; but more than anything, the wings were proof.

_There was an angel in front of him._

The brunette's eyes widened, and he threw himself towards the body. He couldn't let the angel do that. He _couldn't_. He needed to take Wataru back, and right now.

"Go away," he hissed, "and leave him here."

Without even looking at him, the angel smiled:

"I can't," he replied, "It was time for him to go."

The holy creature stopped for a second, scanning him from head to toe, while his smile widened:

"Don't worry. You'll join us soon."

 


End file.
